jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
World Wide Web of Lies/Transcript
h(In the park and Zurich is running up the steps) Zuri: Hey kid! Axel: My name is Axel. Zuri: Okay... Hi Axel, FYI, all the fun happens on the trip down. Axel: I don't go down my slide until nanny Agatha sanzatizes it. Zuri: Your slide? You can't own the slide! The slide belongs to the "people"! Axel: Go away or I'll call my nanny! Zuri:Oh you want to play with the nanny call. Jessie!!(Jessie running to Zuri) Jessie: Ok, what's the damage on the scale of hugs to the hospital! Zuri: This kid Axel is hogging the slide! Jessie: Oh, I'm sure he'll move if we ask him nicely. Hi sweety, would you mind... Axel: Shut your pie hole! (Zuri and Jessie gasps) Jessie: Ok let's find his nanny. We need a brat whisper. ( Picks up Zuri off the play set) ( Bunch of nannies around Agatha) Jessie: Hey, we are looking for Axels nanny. ( Agatha turns around) Agatha: Yes? Jessie and Zuri: Oooooo! Zuri: Yikes! Agatha: I am Axels nanny Agatha and who might you be. Jessie: Uh, I'm Zuris nanny Jessie, um...(whispers) I'm also creeped out by her human foot rest. Zuri: I want to go on the slide! Jessie: But it seems your kid think it's a libary so, if you wouldn't mind asking him to share. (All nannies gasps) Agatha: Clearly you've not been here at time of day, so your forgiven not learning the rules from 1:00 to 5:00, this is my park! And if it's my park, Axel don't share. Jessie: I'm pretty sure you don't own Central Park. Zuri: For her sake, I hope she don't own a mirror. Jessie: (whispers) And for the mirror's sake. (Axel running to Agatha) Axel: Nanny Agatha, this stupid girl tried to use my slide, and made me loose my place in my book. Zuri: Spoiler alert! The little engine can! (Axel drops his book) Agatha: Very well, I tried to be reasonable but you force me to be harsh. Get out of my park! These two are chunned! Jessie: Chun? You got to be kidding me. (All nannies turns backwards behind Agatha) Jessie: And their not kidding. (Theme song playing) at penthouse Luke: Ready big guy? (Luke slides Mr. Kipling in the bowling pins) (Ravi comes running down the stairs) Ravi: No!! Luke: Dang it! Another seven tens foot. Ravi: And should split you. Let it over right mingo! Luke: Oh, Kipling loves it. Look at his face. Ravi: That is not a smile, that is agreement of humiliation. (Ravi screams while chasing Luke to the kitchen) Ravi: I curse you and your offspring for a thousand generation! Luke: For me and my offspring ( makes noise out of tongue to Ravi) Ravi: You dare to (makes noise out of his tongue) me?! (Runs into Luke to Bertram) Bertram: Ah!! (Ravi pinches Luke) Luke: (gasps) Ow! I can't beleve you just nirpled me! Ravi: You taught me well brother. Now the nirpley, is now a nirpler! (Luke and Ravi fights each other) Bertram: Hey, Hey! Enough with the nirple nonsense! I'm sick of you two fighting. So for now on, you'll going to handle your problems my way. Ravi: By doing eating your feelings? Luke: By screaming to the dumb waiter? Ravi: By we being in the hall closet? Bertram: Ok, clearly I need to think my closet maganisms. What I meant was, I'm going to teach you guys how to wrestle. And in the meantime... you might want to ice down that nirple. (Bertram leaves scene) in Central Park Jessie: I'm sure Agatha and Axel will be happy to share. Once they've tried my famous mad of nuts, Smakadoodle. Zuri: What those two need a smackadood right upside the head. Can we go to 96 street playground? Jessie: I can't walk twenty blocks in these heels. (Looks at heels) Although They do make my calves look fantastic. Zuri: (looks at Jessie's heels) Eh. Jessie:(smiles) Just go have fun. And what do we say if Axel tries to push you around? Zuri: Boy, my pink eye sure is feeling contagious today! (Jessie and Zuri high fives each other) Jessie: Good girl. Fiona: Psst. Over here! You sure have the guts to come back here. And under a chun. Jessie: Um who are you and why are you crouching behind a mushroom? Fiona: Get down. Agatha sees everything. I'm Fiona, I'm a nanny. Jessie: You are. Fiona: Hey, musicians need child care to. Jessie: Look, So what's so scary about Agatha anyways? I mean besides that smageled tooth. Fiona: She got this blog, "Toddler Taddleler", when ever tries to stand up to her, she uploads pictures so she can make them look like bad nannies.Category:Episode TranscriptsCategory:Word wide web of lies Agatha: Fiona! Fiona: Got to go, I've already said too much. Just stay out of Agatha's way. (Fiona gets up behind the mushroom) Zuri: Ow!! Jessie! Jessie: Whats going on! (Jessie helps Zuri up) Zuri: I tried to use the slide but Axel pulled me down. Then he said he'll make Milly the Mermaid into a spicy tuna roll! Aachoo!! (Zuri snezzes on Axel) Axel: Ahh!! Cooties!! Agatha: You again? Oh Axel angel, you look flushed. Do you need juice? Juice!!! (Fiona gives Axel juice) Jessie: Hey Axel, you want a smakadoodl? Axel: No! I only like organic flowerless carrot cookies. That big nanny is trying to poison me! Agatha: I thought you have mor brains then to show at my park again. ( Jessie talks Agatha accent) Jessie: I thought only men had mustaches, and I guess that were botht wrong. Jessie: (giggles) Wow that accent is fun. Agatha: Imm giving you one last chance. Trust me you do not want to see my bad side. Zuri: I thought we were looking at it. (Agatha, Axel and Fiona walks away) (Zuris frowning) Jessie: Hey, turn that frown upside down, we won. Zuri: I don't know, something doesn't feel right. Jessie: Probally all the sand on your tutu ( Jessie wipes the sand from zuris tutu) ( Agatha took a picture of Zuri and Jessie) Jessie: Ok, now you go hide and I'll count to ten. ( Zuri runs to playground) ( Jessie puts her head down counting) Jessie: 1..2.. (Agatha took a pictuee of Zuri running away to hide) Zuri: Jessie! Axel threw his stupid organic gum in my hair. Jessie: What a punk! ( Jessie trying gum out of Zuris hair) Jessie: Here. ( Jessie and Zuri grunting and Agatha takes a picture of it. [ Scene at penthouse in movie room ] ( Luke in a suit screaming and does a flip) Luke: Be my own Luke! Bertram: You look ridiculous. Luke: Well, at least I dont look like the great pumpkin. I'm going to scoop you and roost your seats! ( Luke starts runs into Bertram belly) Bertram: (laughing) That actually tickled. Now go change, your opponent would never embarrass his self. ( Ravi comes in with a costume) Ravi: Luke! Imm ready to throw down! You will need that masj to hidd that shamp.